Papillon
by SEY-sama
Summary: Juste un OS sur M.J. McFly. Parce que ce gosse et cette date méritent quelque chose.


**Yellow lecteurs, lectrices!**

 **Me voici de retour sur ce fandom (pour quelque chose de plus soft, rassurez-vous) avec en guest Marty McFly Junior! Un truc qui traînait dans mes archives et que j'ai achevé vite fait pour ce jour anniversaire. Le 21 octobre 2015. Pas vraiment exceptionnel ni bien écrit, mais si ça vous tente, tant mieux pour moi! ^^**

 **Absolument rien (mais _rien_ ) ne m'appartient.**

 **Comme d'hab, essayez de ne pas vous suicider devant les fautes qui traînent.**

 **So, bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

* * *

Marty McFly Junior n'était pas quelqu'un de très exceptionnel.

D'aucuns diraient qu'il était un adolescent somme toute oisif et pantouflard, flânant dans le patelin qu'était Hill Valley avec les mêmes frusques débraillées, peureux comme il n'était pas permit et incapable de la moindre prouesse intellectuelle ou sportive.

Marlène avait un avis quelque peu différent sur le phénomène qu'était son frère. Selon elle, M.J. était tout simplement horriblement paresseux. Il n'était pas plus bête que la moyenne, il ne voyait juste pas l'intérêt de travailler ou d'accomplir le moindre effort que ce soit. Elle aimait son frère, mais elle le méprisait à la fois.

Jennifer avait un avis quelque peu différent sur le phénomène qu'était son dernier né. Comme toutes les mères, elle ne pouvait qu'aimer inconditionnellement son enfant. Cependant, un tiraillement lui ceignait la poitrine à chaque fois que l'effleurait la pensée de ce qu'il allait devenir une fois qu'elle le forcerait à quitter le nid familial. Parce qu'il faudrait bien qu'un jour son tout petit vole de ses propres ailes et trouve un sens à sa vie. Parce qu'il faudrait bien qu'un jour il devienne indépendant. Parce qu'il faudrait bien qu'un jour il grandisse, tout simplement.

Gryff Tannen avait un avis quelque peu différent sur le phénomène qu'était McFly. Pour lui, cette andouille incapable d' _essayer_ de ne plus se faire marcher sur les pieds méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Avec sa bouille de chaton trempé sous la flotte radioactive, c'était comme s'il y avait marqué "victime" sur son front, "kick me" sur son dos et "FRAPPEZ MOI" en gros et en gras sur sa poitrine. Alors oui, Gryff avouait qu'il s'était servi de la serpillière parlante comme défouloir. Les premières fois, juste par curiosité, vraiment, il s'était demandé combien de temps cet abruti congénital réussirait à trouver sa paire de couilles et à essayer de lui envoyer une droite dans la gueule. Essayer, parce qu'il était Gryff Tannen, quand même. Il avait une réputation de molosse à maintenir, nom d'un champignon atomique. Mais plus la brute épaisse s'amusait à gentiment molester cette citrouille aussi évidée que le soir d'Halloween, et moins l'ado pensait qu'il se rebellerait un jour. Ce n'était pas qu'il était maso, c'était juste qu'il n'avait tout simplement aucune fierté. Tant que Gryff ne faisait pas plus que lui botter négligemment le derrière une fois par semaine sous le régiment d'élèves dans les couloirs, ce dégonflé de McFly ne semblait pas voir l'intérêt de faire s'arrêter la mascarade qui en faisait rire plus d'un. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de posséder un amour propre. Alors ce zonard complètement irradié laissait les insultes couler et couinait comme une souris en plastique quand il avait le malheur de le saisir par le col. Une vraie chiffe molle.

Marty McFly avait un avis quelque peu différent sur le phénomène qu'était son fils. Toute sa vie, le père de famille s'était tenu à son code de conduite. Jamais, _jamais_ , il n'avait laissé qui que ce soit lui marcher sur les pieds et encore moins laisser l'insulte suprême ne pas être lavée par un crochet du droit bien placé. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, il avait cru que son enfant, la chaire de sa chaire, se draperait dans la même fierté virile que lui. A tort. Tout petit déjà, M.J. avait montré qu'il était différent de l'adolescent turbulent qu'il avait été. Peut être était ce parce que Marlène n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il ne valait rien. Peut être était ce parce que Jennifer l'avait trop couvé. Peut être était ce parce qu'il avait trop essayé de le conformer à ce qu'il attendait de lui. Toujours était il que Marty McFly Junior était une mauviette. Il avait beau se haïr à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, mais l'impression fugace, qu'il avait quand il le regardait, de fixer un reflet hideux et écœurant de lui-même ne cessait de le tourmenter. Il aimait son fils. Sincèrement. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de le doter d'une fierté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner des conseils dont il savait qu'il n'en tiendrait pas compte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer avec une lueur de déception dans ses yeux clairs. Marty aurait tellement voulu que son _fils_ soit un peu comme lui. Il aurait voulu qu'il lui parle de ses copines, des bêtises qu'il avait faites, de ces choses que font les ados normaux et turbulents. Il aurait même accepté avec joie tous les désagréments, ennuis, problèmes et veillées nocturnes que Marlène lui avait causé.

Marty McFly Junior n'était pas quelqu'un de très exceptionnel.

Il était juste un ado paumé et mal dans sa peau avec des problèmes tellement inintéressants qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de les citer. Il était juste un individu ayant grandi dans l'ombre d'une soeur envahissante, dans l'étau étouffant des bras de sa mère et avec pour poids sur les épaules le regard monstrueusement déçu de son père. Très tôt, M.J. avait compris qu'il ne deviendrait jamais l'homme que son géniteur voulait qu'il soit. Sachant d'avance que quoi qu'il tente, l'enfant ne récolterait que le même regard blessant, il n'avait jamais cherché à faire le moindre effort. Il n'avait jamais cherché à faire le moindre effort pour quoique ce soit. Il se plaisait à se rouler dans la fange qu'était sa médiocrité. Il s'en drapait, comme d'un manteau qui le protégerait de la dure réalité du monde. Il était un adolescent somme toute oisif et pantouflard, flânant dans le patelin qu'était Hill Valley avec les mêmes frusques débraillées, peureux comme il n'était pas permit et incapable de la moindre prouesse intellectuelle ou sportive. Cette image qu'il donnait aux autres lui était parfaitement indifférente. Le monde pouvait bien se fendre la poire toute la journée sur son sujet, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Sa soeur n'avait fait que cela pendant son enfance. Alors Gryff et ses pitoyables tentatives pour le faire enrager n'auraient aucun aboutissement à part le faire craindre pour son intégrité physique. Contrairement à son père, M.J. tenait à son corps. Il n'en avait qu'un, il voulait le garder, merci bien. Alors il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour le préserver, et si au passage il passait pour une serpillière, tant mieux pour les autres. M.J. se fichait de ce que l'on pouvait penser et dire de lui, après des années à supporter le regard insistant et les conseils stériles de son paternel, le reste paraissait bien fade. Il se fichait aussi de sa scolarité, il avait décroché quand il avait compris qu'avoir un parcours aussi brillant que celui de sa mère n'était d'aucune utilité et rendait même amère sur ses rêves gâchés ou avortés.

Marty McFly Junior n'était pas quelqu'un de très exceptionnel.

Aussi, quand, comme à son habitude, il profitait de sa jeunesse et de sa bonne santé dans les rues de Hill Valley, et qu'un homme étrange ressemblant à un scientifique échappé d'un asile se jeta sur lui en le menaçant avec un instrument, M.J. ne chercha pas à se défendre d'une quelconque façon et tomba dans les pommes.

Le réveil fut pour le moins brumeux. Aucun souvenir des dernières heures ne lui revint en mémoire. Légèrement désorienté et assoiffé, l'ado débraillé fit escale dans un bar faisant l'apologie des 80's et demanda avec enthousiasme un Pepsi. Il eut à peine le temps de s'accouder au comptoir avant que son tourmenteur personnel ne le hèle, puis se mette à le molester, comme à son habitude.

-McFly! fit la brute épaisse.

-Quoi? répondit l'ingénu petit châtain, sachant d'avance comment cette entrevue allait se produire et n'ayant pas envie de faire l'effort de chercher à désamorcer la situation.

-Tes velcros sont défaits, l'informa le gentil Gryffy.

Accommodant, et sachant pertinemment que le molosse trouverait bien une autre excuse pour le tabasser, M.J. entra dans le jeu et loucha sur ses nikes. Bien évidemment, l'ado chétif se prit une droite lui coupant le souffle et l'envoyant sur le bar. Comme d'habitude, le coup servait plus à asseoir la position dominatrice de Tannen et à humilier son jouet plus qu'à le blesser. Mais comme d'habitude, sa mâchoire le lançait, et s'il y avait bien une chose que ne supportait pas M.J. c'était d'avoir mal.

Gryff le chopa par sa veste débraillée et le remit face à lui. Encore un peu dans le gaz, le châtain voulu dire quelque chose mais ne sorti de sa bouche qu'une espèce de gémissement incompréhensible.

-Alors McFly? lui demanda la brute épaisse. On peut savoir quelle décision t'as prise concernant le plan de ce soir?

Ah. Oui. Le fameux plan. Qui n'en était en fait pas un. Fin stratège qu'il était, Gryff voulait braquer une banque et comptait sur sa participation active. Ce qui, en aucune façon n'était possible. Encore fallait il le faire comprendre à l'instigateur de cette mascarade de façon diplomatique.

-Ouais, justement Griff... J'y ai réfléchi et je suis pas trop sûr. Parce que ça va surement être un peu dangereux, tu vois?

Là, c'était une bonne façon de dire non, n'est-ce pas? Enfin, pas selon son paternel qui, lui, aurait grogné un "non" guttural et ajouté, histoire que tout le monde le sache, qu'il n'était pas une mauviette.

Ce fut à ce moment que la blonde Chastety, portant bien mal son nom, entra dans la partie. Ce qui ne voulait jamais dire grand bien pour son chétif petit corps.

-Alors? fit-elle en le caressant langoureusement de ses ongles nouvellement greffés.

M.J. le sentait mal. Mais alors vraiment mal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe McFly? demanda-t-elle alors que ses serres descendaient toujours plus bas.

Mais alors, vraiment mal.

-T'as quoi là dedans? Du silicone? fit-elle en agrippant une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être agrippée.

A choisir, il préférait avoir des énormes bleus bien douloureux sur tout le corps plutôt que subir à nouveau cette torture infâme. Le coup vicieux l'avait renvoyé s'aplatir sur le bar.

-Mais c'est une vraie poule mouillée, lui parvint une voix incrédule de l'autre côté du bar pendant que Griff le rempoignait par sa veste.

Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Alors, ta réponse McFly? l'agressa ce dernier. Tu dis "oui" ou tu dis "non".

-Je vais... commença-t-il dans un vain effort de se dépêtrer de ce bourbier. Il faut d'abord... s'interrompit-il encore. Je suis pas tout à fait sûr, tu vois? lâcha-t-il, complètement décontenancé par l'hallucination auditive. Parce que je crois que je devrais d'abord en discuter avec mon père, finit il sans comprendre pourquoi il venait d'inclure son paternel dans la conversation.

-Ton père?! s'exclama avec incrédulité Gryff. Mauvaise réponse, McFly! se marra-t-il avant de le soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Et Gryff savait pertinemment que le balancer d'un mètre de hauteur avait tendance à le faire changer d'avis rapidement. Comme en attestait les cris d'horreur pure qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. En plus d'abimer son seul et unique corps, le colosse testosteronné arrivait à le faire paniquer et à le faire sortir de sa coquille de j'm'en-foutisme en le confrontant à sa peur viscérale du vide. Tomber d'une voiture avait tendance à provoquer ce genre d'effet secondaire.

M.J. finit donc fatalement de l'autre côté du bar, heurtant au passage la cloison aménagée de postes de télévision. Dans l'état de panique tétanisante dans lequel il était, il arriva tout de même à sentir une paire de mains se poser sur lui dans le but évident de le relever.

-D'accord Gryff, souffla-t-il. Je l'ferais. J'f'rais tout ce que tu me diras de faire, finit il alors qu'il se rendait compte que Gryff s'était transformé en une autre version de lui même.

Si ce n'était que l'apparition avait les joues moins rondes et les yeux plus clairs. Comme son père.

-Tu restes allongé et tu la ferme, claqua sa voix dans un chuchotement pourtant parfaitement audible.

Ses mains si semblables aux siennes étaient fermement vissées sur le col de sa veste, le clouant à la cloison aussi surement qu'un pistolet à clous. Tout chez lui respirait ce que son père avait désespérément tenté de lui expliquer. L'autre lui portait sa dignité bafouée en étendard et entendait laver l'affront sans plus attendre. C'était comme si... comme si c'était son père qui lui faisait face, mais sans le regard le traversant de part en part. Celui que l'apparition posait sur lui était beaucoup plus appréciable. Un regard promettant Vengeance. Comme si le fait d'humilier M.J. lui était aussi insupportable que d'être soi même humilié. Un regard tellement différent. Un regard qui le faisait sentir _plus_ que ce qu'il était. Qui lui faisait sentir qu'il méritait que l'on se batte pour lui. Sa coquille de loque sans talent ne cherchant pas la reconnaissance se fêla dans un chuintement silencieux.

Ce fut trop d'émotions fortes pour l'ado, de ce fait, il arrêta d'essayer de raisonner et entreprit une technique qui avait fait ses preuves: Faire le mort. Sa tête tomba toute seule sur le côté juste avant que la main de l'hallucination ne lui prenne sa casquette multicolore. Dans ce geste, la main voleuse avait brièvement effleuré le visage du dernier McFly. Sans qu'il ne puisse dire vraiment pourquoi, l'odeur corporelle si particulière de Marty McFly Senior fit remonter des souvenirs à la surface de sa conscience. Comme le jour où l'enfant avait joué avec la sécurité de la voiture et avait failli se retrouver aplati comme une crêpe sur le sol et où il n'avait du son salut qu'à un réflexe de son père, alors assis près de lui.

L'hallucination s'était levée, sa casquette vissée sur son crâne et avait défié Gryff du regard.

M.J. avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un super héros de Comics. Il était juste... tellement classe.

Et Gryff s'en était rendu compte évidemment. En attestait le mouvement de recul face à l'apparition et à sa mine complètement éberluée. Il savait que le McFly face à lui n'était pas _son_ McFly. Allez savoir comment cette brute épaisse avait réussi à faire la différence, lui qui était incapable de différencier un ordinateur d'un sèche linge.

Puis, l'autre M.J. était passé de l'autre côté du bar dans un mouvement si fluide, si gracieux et tellement dépourvu de la maladresse si propre à sa personne, se retrouvant face au cyborg qui n'en menait pas large. Hypnotisé par cet être surréaliste, le pauvre petit ado ne put s'empêcher de timidement espionner l'altercation, ses grands yeux marrons et sa chevelure en désordre à peine discernable par les clients du bar.

-Alors, se reprit Griff en posant une main bionique sur son épaule gauche, son autre poing le menaçant. T'as trouvé la bonne réponse?

Sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, ou de paraître le moins du monde intimidé, l'apparition se dégagea dans un geste ferme de la poigne réputée inflexible de Griff.

-Tiens... fit le tyran avec un vague sourire sur son visage, adorant ce McFly un peu plus résistant que celui auquel il était habitué. Et depuis quand tu joues les malabars quand on te tape? demanda-t-il à la version Senior de M.J..

-La réponse est non, Griff, lui répondit-il avec une inflexibilité si semblable à celle de son paternel orgueilleux.

-Non? n'y crurent sincèrement pas la brute épaisse et ses acolytes.

Si M.J. n'avait été paralysé par la rouste qu'allait obtenir son sauveur providentiel, il aurait volontiers éclaté de rire devant les figures déconfites des délinquants juvéniles qui se prenait pour la première fois un "non" en pleine face, sans enjolivures et lâcheté.

-Mais t'es dur de la feuille en plus d'être bouché? en rajouta une couche l'apparition suicidaire. J'ai dit non! enfonça-t-il le clou sans se rendre compte de la bourde qu'il venait de commettre.

Ou alors, comme son paternel, il voulait lancer un dernier affront avant de partir sans se retourner vers de lointains horizons hollywoodiens.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'prends, McFly? lança Griff dans une vaine tentative d'avoir le dernier mot. Mauviette! joua-t-il son ultime joker.

-Et merde, marmonna M.J., tranquillement planqué derrière le bar, sachant pertinemment que si ce type était une version plus jeune de son père, il allait fatalement prendre la mouche et une raclée au passage.

Comme l'ado peureux si attendait, le si classe McFly stoppa tout mouvement, son dos se raidissant malgré l'ample veste le recouvrant. Et, histoire d'un rajouter une couche, l'un des acolytes de Tannen appuya sur un bouton de sa combinaison faisant rejouer l'insulte suprême dans une voix de crécelle. Tournant lentement sa tête si semblable à la sienne en direction de l'infâme qui avait osé remettre en question son honneur, l'autre lui articula avec une hargne contenue à l'extrême:

-De quoi tu m'as traité, Griff?

De là où était planqué M.J., ce dernier pouvait aisément distinguer la fameuse batte rétractable de Griff augmenter de taille dans le dos de son propriétaire.

-J't'ai traité de mauviette, fit-il avec un rictus anticipatoire, comprenant qu'il tenait un moyen de pression suffisant pour lui faire bouffer ses jolies dents.

-Personne, articula le trop classe McFly en faisant voltiger sa casquette vers la position de son propriétaire et en s'avançant fermement vers sa future victime de son ire vengeresse. Ne me traite... s'interrompit il en voyant la fameuse batte rétractable entre les mains de son adversaire.

L'apparition eut un un petit rire nerveux, comprenant, trop tardivement, qu'il s'était fait mener un bateau comme un gosse de quatre ans.

-De mauviette, finit-il tout de même alors que Griff armait son bras pour faire un home-run avec la tête de l'impertinent ayant osé lui dire "non".

Dans un réflexe salutaire, l'autre lui se baissa assez rapidement pour éviter de rentrer en collision avec l'objet, qui s'enfonça dans un poste de télévision datant d'au moins trente ans. Grâce a un heureux concours de circonstance, ce seul fait suffit à provoquer un court circuit ou une surcharge des équipements high-tech de Griff. Toujours était-il qu'il parut se faire électrocuter, provoquant au passage la mise en route d'une musique bien rétro. Quand, fatalement, Tannen Junior lacha sa batte et se tourna vers le fils de cyborg qui lui avait détraqué ses équipements coûtant la peau des fesses, il décida que la retenue n'était plus de mise. Aussi, il arriva à faire suffisamment fonctionner ce qu'il restait de ses possessions pour grandir d'une petite dizaine de centimètres. Exultant de rage et de colère, Griff arriva difficilement à articuler:

-Ah, c'est comme ça, merdeux?

-Oh regarde! fit l'ado suicidaire, apparemment à court de tours, tentant le tout pour le tout en pointant une cible fictive de son index.

Miraculeusement, Griff tourna sa tête de brute sans cervelle vers l'endroit désigné par sa victime pas encore sanguinolente. Ne croyant pas en sa chance insolente, son adversaire en infériorité numérique profita de la distraction pour lui donner un crochet de droit bien mérité. Bien malheureusement, la poigne réputée inflexible de Tannen intercepta son poing, le lui broyant de sa force herculéenne sans le moindre problème, le forçant même à le baisser sans que l'autre lui n'ait aucune chance de renverser le rapport de force. Sauf que l'autre McFly semblait ne jamais être à court d'idées, puisqu'il balança son genoux en plein dans les bijoux de famille du pauvre Griff. Même M.J. en grimaça de compassion. N'attendant même pas une seconde pour agir, l'autre lui jeta le corps recourbé de son tourmenteur personnel vers ses fidèles acolytes, profitant de la confusion née de ses exploits guerriers pour se carapater.

Une fois arrivé dans la rue, le prodigieux adolescent se dirigea vers deux innocentes gamines et vola un HoverBoard à l'une d'entre elles. S'en suivit une phénoménale course poursuite que M.J. regarda, toujours tranquillement planqué derrière le bar, en pepsi non payé à la main. Le héros sans cape ni collant avait réussit à faire le tour de la place grâce à une voiture et faisait quelque chose ressemblant à du ski-nautique quand il arriva en vue du modeste établissement. Griff, requinqué par sa fureur, attendait l'abruti qui avait osé le frapper avec sa batte désencastrée du téléviseur. Son bras était armé, l'idiot arrivait. Absolument rien n'aurait du lui permettre d'échapper à l'inévitable. Mais il semblait que ce type avait une chance de cocu puisqu'il échappa avec brio au coup de batte, se baissant dans un réflexe salutaire, permettant à Griff d'exploser le phare arrière de la somptueuse voiture de son grand-père.

Mais, comme toute bonne chose se devait d'avoir une fin, la miraculeuse esquive avait conduit l'autre McFly sur le lac. Ce qui était fâcheux pour les batteries de son engin volé. M.J. crut que l'ado turbulent avait fini de s'amuser quand Griff sortit son monstre permettant de survoler une étendue d'eau sans griller les turbos. Cette fois-ci, le peureux petit ado était certain que la chance insolente de ce type était finie, fichue, foutue. Il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'il atteigne le bord du lac avant que les délinquants ne l'attrape.

-Batteur à la frappe! s'écria Tannen en armant derechef son bras, persuadé qu'il allait enfin faire son home-run.

Les quatre brutes s'élancèrent, ricanant comme des hyènes à l'affût d'un animal blessé, alors que leur victime restait immobile sur son HoverBoard. Et, sans que personne ne s'y attende, et surtout pas Griff, la cible sauta dans l'eau, la batte ratant une fois de trop son objectif, s'emmêlant dans les fils tractant ses acolytes, son monstre d'engin, percutant le rebord surélevé du bassin, les envoyant tous les quatre fracasser la devanture de la même banque que la bande avait essayé de lui faire cambrioler.

La situation présente pouvait aisément se résumer au grognement de Tannen l'ancien:

-Tous des bananes.

Trop heureux, et presque extatique, de ce qu'il venait d'arriver à ses tourmenteurs et de la bonne fortune de son sauveur providentiel, M.J. ne fit pas attention à cet autre lui en train de discuter avec un vieillard. Pas qu'il s'en fichait, juste que le patron venait de débarquer et de le voir avec une canette à la main, vraisemblablement, et à raison, non payée. Le propriétaire lui fit tout un sermon, même après qu'il ait régler sa consommation, sur les dérives du vol et de tous autres délits pouvant conduire à une peine de prison devenue incompressible depuis la suppression des avocats. Ce fut pour cela que M.J. fuit le bar et son patron dès que ce dernier s'arrêta pour respirer, ne désirant pas l'écouter déblatérer pendant des heures. Dans sa précipitation, il percuta Griff l'ancien et faillit se faire renverser par une voiture fort peu alerte.

M.J. passa le reste de sa journée à zoner, essayant de distinguer le réel de l'imaginaire de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Parce qu'un type habillé comme lui, ayant le même visage que lui, ayant le même caractère que son paternel ne pouvait pas, en aucune façon, être une coïncidence. Le problème restait cependant de savoir si ce qu'il avait vécu n'était qu'une hallucination causée par le choc avec les téléviseurs du siècle dernier ou une espèce de blague cosmique.

Parce que ce type ne pouvait pas être réel. En aucune façon. Sauf dans son esprit dérangé, bien entendu.

Mais il avait botté le cul de la bande de Griff sans trop de problèmes et sans une égratignure. Il les avait envoyés dans le décor d'une banque ainsi qu'en prison. Il s'était débarrassé de ses problèmes, apparaissant comme un ange gardien, un protecteur lui ressemblant mais n'étant pas lui.

Alors, dans cet imbroglio, qu'était réel et irréel?

Ou peut-être l'apparition n'était-elle qu'un rêve, un vision causée par un traumatisme crânien ou le Destin lui indiquant la personne qu'il aurait put être s'il avait été autre chose que la loque sans talents qui passait son temps à traîner et glander en attendant que la vie passe.

Peut-être que la question n'était pas de savoir ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas, mais ce qui pouvait l'être en fournissant un minimum d'efforts. Peut-être que cet épisode n'avait pour seul but que de lui fournir l'impulsion nécessaire pour sortir de son cocon protecteur de cette vie injuste et douloureuse. Peut-être que cette apparition était une version future de lui-même une fois qu'il aurait fini sa transformation un papillon éphémère et fragile.

Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de son sosie. Ou d'un demi-frère caché par les bons soins de son paternel. Plus crédible, déjà.

Mais dans tous les cas, quelle que soit la part de rêve dans cette scène surréaliste, M.J. avait déjà décidé que la vie qu'il avait mené jusqu'à présent ne lui convenait plus. Cette demi-existence médiocre où il n'avait fait que suivre les autres et subir cette vie qu'il n'avait jamais prit la peine de revendiquer comme sienne ne lui convenait plus. Pour la première fois depuis de trop nombreuses années, M.J. voulait plus. Tellement plus. Ce pauvre ado mal dans sa peau avait décidé d'arrêter d'être cette chose sans talent ni opinion, se laissant porter par la marée sans chercher à résister. Il en avait assez de cette loque qu'il voyait chaque matin dans le miroir. Il en avait assez de n'être que le "frère de" et le "fils de". Il en avait assez de n'être que la pâle copie de son paternel. Il en avait assez de ce "J" dans son nom. Il en avait assez de ce regard déçu qu'avait le premier du nom quand ses yeux ckairs se posaient sur lui.

Il était temps que la chrysalide se transforme en splendide papillon à l'existence courte mais ô combien belle et heureuse. Il était temps de devenir l'adulte qu'il était destiné à être.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et joyeux 21 octobre 2015!**

 **SEY**


End file.
